Snow in July  Anything is possible
by Mrs.VanchaMarch
Summary: Link and Marth take a quiet stroll in the moonlight. Fluff and cuteness... I think Smut too :P *still getting used to these terms!* implied Lemon.


Sitting beside Epona on the lavender covered field, Link watched the sun setting slowly over the faraway hills. In his head he was thinking. Thinking how beautiful the sun looked when it was setting. Thinking how the smell of lavender was amazingly soothing to the senses. Thinking how this beauty could not compare to that of the one he loved. He sighed as the sun sank lower and lower. _Going… going… gone._

He lay back in the lavender field and stared at the sky, watching stars form and the moon rise. Somewhere between the smell of the lavender and his thoughts, he fell asleep.

"Where are you going?" Peach shouted. "Marth! You need a coat!" Ignoring Peach, Marth made his way down to the lavender field. It was one of his favourite spots to get away from the other Brawlers, especially Peach who was very fussy and Pikachu, who lately had the knack for electrocuting people while he sneezed.

In the lavender field, he saw someone he didn't expect to see. Link. And he was asleep too.

_He looks so peaceful. Maybe I should wake him? No… but what if he catches a cold?_ Marth removed his cape and draped it carefully over Link, who was a little bit warm from Epona's body heat. He smiled at the sleeping swordsman. The July evenings were warm enough, but it gets cool enough the later it gets. _I'll wake him before it gets too cold._ Funnily enough, the cold seemed to get colder. _Strange. Must be a change in weather._

Link stirred, and woke up facing Epona's stomach. _Ugh, how long have I been asleep?_ He looked to his right, and his heart beat quickened when he saw Marth, who was staring at the sky. Link shivered and yawned.

"Evening Marth." Marth snapped out of his dreamlike state and smiled at Link. Something about his calm face made him want to reach out and stroke it. He brushed the thought away.

"Wakey wakey. I saw you out here, so I put my cape on you to keep you warm." Link looked down.

"Thanks." He shivered. "It's quite chilly tonight. Strange for July." Marth stood up.

"Want to go for a walk?" Link nodded.

"Yeah. It would definitely refresh me." He smiled as Marth held out his hand to help him up. _If only he kept holding that hand._

Link and Marth walked across the field into a forest beyond.

"It's a bit dark in here, is it not?" asked Link, as he entered the forest after Marth.

"Yes, but I know a good bright spot. It's a little clearing not far from here."

Link liked the serene peace of being with Marth. It made him feel safe, wanted, accepted. His own hand was aching to be held by Marth. Marth felt the same way. He just… couldn't find the way to express it. Link was shy. All Marth hoped was that when he did pluck up the courage to tell Link how he felt, that the other boy didn't run away.

When they finally reached the clearing, Link stared in awe. The moon shined in on the clearing, soaking it in blue-ish silver light.

"Marth, it's magical…" Link stared around the clearing. Marth didn't respond. _Link looks so graceful in the moonlight. _Instead, he inched quietly closer to Link.

Link was still mesmerised by his surroundings that at first he didn't notice the feel of Marth's fingertips against his own. Until Marth started entwining their fingers together, that is. Link's eyes widened when he looked at their hands, and his heart hammered wildly against his chest. _This can't be happening? This… is happening!_ He caught Marth's gentle gaze and felt a rush of pure warmth on the chilly night.

"Link." Smiled Marth, taking his other hand. They stood there holding hands in the moonlight, surrounded by eachother's love.

"Link, can I do something?"

"What…?" Link breathed, still not sure if this was just a dream.

"This…" Marth said, locking his arms around Link's waist, pulling him closer and placing a soft kiss on his mouth. Link was stunned at first, but the feel of Marth's lips on his own, confirmed that he definitely was _not _dreaming. This was reality, and man, did he like it! He kissed Marth back, keeping pace and placing his arms around Marth's neck.

After what felt like only a few seconds, they stopped for air. Marth hugged Link and whispered into his ear,

"I have wanted this for a long time… I always thought you looked so brave, but there was always a hint of something in your eyes. Passion would be a good word, but I prefer_ love." _Link couldn't respond. He felt his eyes welling up, and clinged onto Marth. _Don't feel me crying. Don't feel me crying..._

"Link… do not cry." Marth went against Link's thoughts and held the crying younger man in his arms.

"I'm crying because I love you!" Link choked out.

It began to get colder and colder.

The next morning Link woke up in a bed that wasn't his own. It took him a few minutes to remember, but it all came to him then. He exhaled and smiled as he turned around to see a sleeping Marth beside them. He reached out and brushed back his blue hair from his face. Link slowly got up and opened the curtains. A thick blanket of snow covered the whole of the grounds around the Academy.

It had begun to snow last night and it still remained starry and the moonlight still shone. Clouds must have developed overnight but still, Snow in July! He laughed and looked over at the empty bed on the other side of the room. Ike's bed. Ike was Marth's roommate. He was tall, muscular and strong. He also had a great sense of humour. _I wonder where he is?_

Just as Link thought that, the door opened and he froze. Ike appeared around the door, not noticing Link and very quietly locked it. He turned around. Link stood facing a bare chested Ike, and vice versa. Ike had a few incredibly white feathers in his hair and stuck to his chest. They each knew what the other was up to then.

"So… Marth finally showed his feelings…" said Ike awkwardly.

"Yeah… I see you and Pit were together…" said Link as an idle feather from Pit's wings fell onto the carpet. On the bed, Marth yawned and stretched, sitting up.

"Ike!" Marth exclaimed, pulling the covers higher. "I thought you would be at Pit's room?"

"Sorry, it was only for last night. Guess what?"

"What?" Link and Marth asked in unison.

"We showed our love!" winked Ike.

"Wow! But I thought Pit was only fourteen? Didn't you say you were going to wait?" asked Marth, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he _looks_ fourteen. But he's really like… Oh… years old! He's waaaay older than he seems!" Ike beamed and his stomach rumbled. "Well! I'm going for breakfast. You guys wanna come?"

"We'll be down in a few minutes. You go ahead." Said Marth, winking at Link.

"I see. See ya then!" Ike waved and he closed the door after him.

Marth and Link shared a look, and Marth gestured for him to come over. Link lay on the bed and they stared at the wonder of eachother. Marth stroked Link's cheek and kneeled over him.

"There's such thing as snow in Summer. That means anything is possible, so our love will last a lifetime. Link, I love you. Kiss me." Marth leaned down and Link kissed him hard but gently.

"I love you too. I have an idea. Let's skip breakfast." Link winked.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Marth purred. He kissed Link, then the kisses reached his neck, and lower, and lower….


End file.
